The Bonds That Make us Stronger
by Author-chan210
Summary: Karkat and Tavros have been carrying out a secret kismesitude until one day Karkat leaves him after he reveals a painful truth to him. He leaves him for someone who can be just elusive as he; Equius. But what happens when Equius releases a sex tape that was never meant to get out. The internet is forever.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat's POV

It was a series of loud knocking that woke me up in the middle of the night mixed in with the combination of thunder and lightning. I jolted out of sleep turning the lamp on my bedside on rubbing my tired eyes. I walked down the hall opening the front door to find Tavros standing in front of me soak and wet with a gash on his face.

"Oh my god Tav a-are you okay?" I asked pulling down on the T-shirt that I was wearing.

He looked down at me with lust in his eyes and a sly grin on his face.

"Oh this?"he asked pointing to the obvious cut on his face, "it's nothing."

I growled, "You bastard you're drunk now come inside you catch a cold," I said practically dragging him inside shutting the door behind us only to stop him at the front door.

"What's the deal I thought you were letting me in?" Tavros asked.

"Not like that I'm not I don't want you trenching all that water in my hive," I said putting my hands on my hips like a sassy housewife.

"What do you want me strip or something?" he asked.

"In better words yes,"I replied.

I walked to the bathroom getting a warm washcloth and a towel from the hallway closet walking back to the living room to find Tavros in nothing but his boxers.

"Are you just going to stand or are we actually going to do something?" he asked.

I shot him a very puzzled look.

"Don't play dumb Vantass I know exactly why you invited me in, in the first place," Tavros said, "you want me,".

I snickered throwing the towel over his head, "Yeah right like I want a wet rag in my livingroom!".

I sat down on the couch waiting for Tavros to dry off watching him wrap the towel around his waist walking over to the couch sitting down in front of me.

"Hold still for a second," I said lightly pressing on the cut softly caressing his cheek, "see all better."

"Can you kiss it better?" Tavros asked.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Can you kiss is it better?" he asked repeating the question pointing to his cheek.I blushed a bright crimson, "Okay but just this once,". I lightly pecked his cheek brushing the tousled hair out of his face.

"Karkat why do you hate me so much?" Tavros asked.

"What're you doing asking stupid questions like that for," I sighed, "were kismesises that's how it works I hate you and you hate me".

"But what if I don't wanna hate you?" Tavros asked, "What if I wanna love you?".

"Tell you what we can talk about it in the morning there is no way I'm letting you go home like this," I said.

"Sounds good to me," Tavros said.

I grabbed a blanket and pillow form the closet handing it off to Tavros before going to bed.

"I'm going to bed Tavros I'll see you in the morning," I said.

"Goodnight I love," Tavros blurted before passing out on my couch.

I blushed smiling turning around and wrapping him up in the blanket and kissing his cheek, " I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Tavros' POV

I woke up in my boxers, and my face buried into a pillow, I sit up looking down at the ground where, what I'm assuming, was the blanket I was somehow covered in, was tossed. I stood up stretching, before walking to the bathroom, passing the kitchen, where a certain someone happened to catch my eye. Karkat was in nothing but a T-shirt, with earbuds plugged into his ears, bouncing around the kitchen, picking up the rest of breakfast. I leaned against the door frame, smiling at such a wonderful sight.

If he would act like this more often, instead of bratty little troll, I would actually consider having him as matesprit instead of a kismesis, but if he were perfect I'd miss his having his childish charm around. And by charm I mean his loud temper tantrums, that somehow won my immense hatred. But oh how that hatred sparks desire, but I couldn't give into the temptation of ravaging the small Vantas, because he made a vow with his dancestor, and as far as I knew he was devoted to keeping him happy, even though he took the whole thing as a joke. It was just one of the many tools in my bag that I used to get under his skin. I might not of learned a lot from Vriska, but I learned how to provoke a troll.

I stood there enjoying this little moment when Karkat actually looked happy for once,until he turned around with a light trail of blush making it's way across his face.

"T-Tavros you're awake,"he stuttered taking the earbuds out of his ears. God, I loved that I was the only one who can make him stutter like that. "how'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Pretty good considering I was drunk off my ass," I chuckled.

"Yeah you were pretty hammered you even told me that you-," Karkat stopped in the middle of his sentence an even darker blush spreading across his face, worrying me. I might make fun of his phony pledge of purity, but I would never defile someone like that, I couldn't I don't have the guts.

"Told you what?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Karkat said sitting down at the kitchen table passing me a plate full of food.

"Uh okay," I said pulling a chair out for myself sitting down across from Karkat.

"Tav do you remember anything from last night?" he asked.

"Oh no I didn't cross the line with you did I?" I asked.

"No nothing like that," Karkat said reassuring me.

"Thank god," I mumbled under my breath.

"But," Karkat said, "some of the things you said last night, well there's no other word I would use, other than worried me."

"What did I say?" I hesitated to ask.

"Tav how do you feel about our relationship? Do you ever regret the choice to be with me?" Karkat asked.

"What's with all these questions? Of course I don't regret our relationship, there are times where I feel that there's more to life than hating each other in secret, because Karkat, I wanna take you out on a hate date eventually, I wanna squeeze your hand so tightly that I embarrass you in front of all our friend, and pull off all that cheesy stuff in your movies then somehow do something so terrible to balance it out. And most importantly I wanted to be the first person to have a taste of your cherry pie," I said whispering the last part under my breath, "but I know that will never happen."

"Why not?" Karkat asked.

"Because you hate me too much to even be seen with me," I said.

"No I don't," Karkat said, "I-I think your an amazing guy who deserves better then a bitter troll like me," Karkat continued as blush spread across his face.

"What you don't think you're good enough for me or something?" I asked.

"No I don't think that I'm good for you," Karkat said.

"Karkat what are you saying what did I say that makes you think that you're not good for me anymore?" I asked.

"I think we should see other people. Our kismesitude was good while it lasted but I think enough is enough now if you don't mind can you leave me alone I need some time to myself for a while," Karkat said.

"Okay I understand if that's what you want, but Karkat for the record you're the best I never had," I said before getting up.

Oh if only he knew how much that we're true.


End file.
